The present invention relates to a deflection yoke used for a CRT, for example, of a type in which a horizontal deflection coil formed by die winding is arranged. In particular, the present invention relates to a deflection yoke having a separator which is formed by combining a separator main body formed in an approximately funnel shape similar to the contour of a deflection coil with a neck portion for holding the deflection coil on the neck of a cathode-ray tube, to thereby simplify the shape of the separator and also simplify its assembling works.
In a related art deflection yoke described in Page 259 of the Proceedings of the 5th Sony Research Forum ""95, as shown in FIG. 1, a deflection coil is held on the neck of a cathode-ray tube via a separator, and various correction coils for correcting deflection magnetic fields and the like are arranged on the separator.
A separator is, for example, injection-molded from a resin into a shape similar to the contour of the cathode-ray tube between a funnel portion and a neck portion, that is, an approximately funnel shape, and a cylindrical shape connected to the approximately funnel shape on its small diameter side.
In a deflection yoke, a horizontal deflection coil wound in, for example, a saddle shape by using a die is arranged inside an approximately funnel portion of a separator, and a vertical deflection coil wound around a core is arranged outside the approximately funnel portion of the separator. Further, in the deflection yoke, a flange is formed at a connection portion between the approximately funnel portion and a cylindrical portion, and correction mechanisms for correcting a convergence characteristic and a terminal board for connecting the correction mechanisms to the deflection coil are arranged on the flange and further on the cylindrical portion. In the deflection yoke, a band is arranged at an end portion of the cylindrical portion. The neck of a cathode-ray tube is inserted into the cylindrical portion, and then the band is fastened to certainly hold the cylindrical portion with the neck of the cathode-ray tube.
In recent years, there has been a tendency to arrange various convergence correction mechanisms on a deflection yoke for improving the convergence characteristic.
The arrangement of the various convergence correction mechanisms on a deflection yoke causes problems that the shape of a separator is correspondingly complicated, and that it takes a lot of time to mount these convergence correction mechanisms and correspondingly it take a lot of time to assemble the deflection yoke.
An object of the present invention is to provide a deflection yoke capable of simplifying the shape thereof and also simplifying the assembling works therefor.
To achieve the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided a deflection yoke including: a separator for holding a horizontal deflection coil and/or a vertical deflection coil, wherein the separator is formed by a combination of: a separator main body formed into an approximately funnel shape similar to the contour of the horizontal deflection coil or the vertical deflection coil; and an approximately cylindrical shaped neck portion, formed separately from the separator main body, for holding the horizontal deflection coil and the vertical deflection coil on a neck of a cathode-ray tube.
Since the separator is formed by a combination of the separator main body and the neck portion, the separator main body and the neck portion can be separately pre-assembled, accordingly making simple the works of mounting convergence correcting mechanisms and the like. Further, since the separator main body and the neck portion can be separately formed, it is possible to lessen various restricting conditions in design such as the releasing direction of a die or the like, and hence to accordingly simplify the shape of the separator.